Forum:Merging Gene Tonic articles
:Moved from Talk:BioShock Gene Tonics. Shouldn't the Gene Tonic articles be merged the same way Plasmid articles are, so that information about, for example, Frozen Field 1 and 2 would be in the same article instead to two different ones? Plasmids have all the different levels of the same Plasmid in the same article (see Incinerate! or Hypnotize Big Daddy), why shouldn't Tonics? If people approve of this idea, I'm willing to make the sacrifice of doing all the editing and redirecting and whatnot. In my opinion, it would make it easier to find information about the Tonics by reducing the number of articles requiring to be read, as well as focusing discussion in one place instead of two. M0RGION 19:25, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Could be a good idea... I'd like to see what other people think of this. If we decide to go through with it, I could use Cohen'sMuse to take care of the needed edits (if you aren't set on doing it yourself). ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 21:56, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I'll have loads of free time during this week (starting March 21st), so I could probably manage the whole thing by myself, but all and any help is greatly appreciated. The whole Tonic thing seems like a mess to me compared to how neatly the Plasmids are organized and I think they deserve better. M0RGION 22:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :(Moved) :There are a total of sixteen different Plasmids, whereas there are well over sixty unique Gene Tonics, if one doesn't count the different versions and all that. Merging all of them into a single article would create a huge mess, and would make things much more confusing than helpful. Thanks for offering your help, though. --Willbachbakal 21:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you misunderstand what M0RGION means: he doesn't want it all on one article, he want's to merge only the numbered variations of each tonic. As he said, "Frozen Field 1 and 2 would be in the same article instead of two different ones" ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::What Gardimuer said. "Gene Tonic X" 1 and 2 in the same article titled "Gene Tonic X" instead of two different articles titled "Gene Tonic X" and "Gene Tonic X 2". M0RGION 22:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds great. ::::[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 22:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, right. In that case I agree. --Willbachbakal 07:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) So, we have 4 people for and none against? Seems like it's time to get to work, then. Everyone feel free to help. I'll start with the Electric Fleshes, Human Infernos and Frozen Fields. EDIT: Could someone make a template like the Plasmidinfo template for Gene Tonics? I don't know how to make them. The only fields required would be Name, Type (Combat/Engineering/Physical), Effects (or Features or Characteristics) and Location. It would help make the Tonic articles seem more like the nicely organized Plasmid ones. M0RGION 15:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I've adapted the Plasmidinfo template. The new one is called Tonicinfo, if you want to check. EDIT: I took out the "type" part, since it's specific to the first BioShock and the Gene Tonics in that article are already sorted. --Willbachbakal 17:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC)